


Road To Valhalla

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valhalla is a home of brave warriors...but one of them is called back in life because it wasn't his time to die yet. Join Wulf, Askeladd and Bjorn in their adventure of slaying Voldemort and travelling the road back to Valhalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vinland saga. Nor do I own the song, it's from Elton John - it's called Valhalla, if you want to listen to it, go to YouTube.
> 
> Shout Out: Well, if you ask me what I was doing, because there was no hair no peep from me, it was this! (Among all that work outside on the fields and in front of the house... but, oh well...) I stumbled on Vinland Saga accidentally, and because I am history geek, it sucked me in. Then, the plot bunny came, and I just had to write it out. Basically, Harry is thrown back in time of Vikings, and teams up with Askeladd and Bjorn... I won't tell more, but that is the gist of it. And oh yeah, he's the true Boy Who Lived – his family gave him away, because they thought his brother was The One /sarcastically/. Anyway, this is my gift to you for Halloween – by the way, happy belated Halloween! Thanks for your good wishes, I made it through the exam /happy sludge on the chair/. As for everyone who wants to translate my fics in another language, send me e-mail – is in my profile - and we'll talk about it! Until then, it stands that all fics I am writing, will be in English language.
> 
> Warnings: Slash – when it isn't? – this time, snack on Askeladd/Harry(Wulf)/Bjorn. As always, this is AU – so expect messed timelines. I primarily messed with Vinland Saga timelines and characters, the Harry Potter universe will be coming up sometime later. And oh yeah, I ripped up the poem, so it fits in the context better. Mucking around in Norse mythology too, so the descriptions of mentioned gods may not be accurate.

urate.

* * *

 _The seadogs have all sailed their ships_  
Into the docks of dawn  
While the sirens sit and comb their hair  
And twiddle with their thumbs  


Death. Something that almost all living and sentient beings feared, because to be dead meant to step across some invisible barrier into unknown, never to return back into the world of living.

Death was absolute. No ifs, ands, buts or whatever other little clauses humans were so fond of. Either you were dead or you weren't; there was no middle way.

Oftentimes, people forgot that death was a companion to life. When they encountered with the proof of its' existence, most of the tucked their proverbial tails between their legs and ran away as fast as they could.

But not Vikings. They accepted death as a part of their lives and even revelled in it – for even if they were killed, they went into death joyously, with feral grins on their faces, cheerful hearts and bloodied swords.

For them, death was the only gateway to Valhalla, to the home of ancient heroes and Thor's worshippers.

The fallen were awaited by Valkyres, the beautiful woman warriors and companions of Odin himself, and the Hall was ever full of cheerful company where enemies became comrades and exchanged ever-full horns of mead and the stories of their heroic deeds in battles. Yes, the afterlife of Vikings was truly worth to be killed in some gruesome battle, far away from home and their families, be that on the wild sea or solid ground.

* * *

 _Oh Thor above the mountain_  
Look down upon your children  
This is their heaven where they're told  
To bring their galleons

"Where is Wulf?" the tall man with piercing steel blue eyes asked the beautiful redhead. He was clothed in dark brown trousers with saffron tunic and his trusty armour. He was still clothed in his ridiculous toga, still drenched in his and his enemies' blood. His hair was cut short, a muted yellow colour, as was his trimmed beard and moustaches.

His face was weathered – somewhat noble looking and yet the lines were too cruel for the man to be considered good looking. In short, he likened to the vulture of some sort or an intelligent predator, what with his lazy-lidded eyes and all.

The seductive redheaded woman shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, brave warrior. " She replied to the man. She was clothed in light blue ensemble that flattered her generous curves. She smiled at the warrior softly, beckoning him.

"Mayhap he's already in the Hall. Come now – " She stretched her milky white arms invitingly.

The man frowned further.

"Not until you tell me where is Wulf," He insisted, his scratchy voice unmovable.

The Valkyre pouted. "But I told you, I don't know!" She exclaimed, her honey – coloured eyes flashing with anger. "I would've known if he came here."

The man sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Wulf, you troublesome bastard, "He muttered to himself fondly. He looked back to his... hostess. "Smaller man, clothed in dark tunic and trousers, with chain mail over and wolf's pelt over his head?" He tried again. "He died at the –" The man swallowed his bitter feelings. "He saved my life. " He managed to choke out.

The redhead nodded thoughtfully. "I understand, but there was no such man here." She told him regretfully. "Fridwulfa would've loved to greet him if he were," She offered kindly, but the man scowled at her even more.

"I don't care what she would or wouldn't do," He snarled at her, now pissed off. "Wulf is here somewhere and I _need_ to find him!"

* * *

 _And this heaven is the home_  
Of every man who loves his sword  
And he uses it for freedom  
To preach the word of Thor

"Askeladd!" A gravelly voice called out. The man – who was now known as Askeladd – whirled around, steel blue eyes widening with delight. "Bjorn, you old dog!" He called out, grinning happily. "What are you doing here?"

And it was indeed Bjorn. The tall, dark-haired man was clothed in his usual ensemble, a simple helmet with nose guard and dark trousers along with dark brown cloak with chain mail under it.

He looked healthier – his hair was still as wild as it had ever been, and he wielded his bastard sword with practised ease.

Brown eyes looked at the grinning Askeladd seriously. "Searching for Wulf. Have you seen him?" Bjorn asked, his voice concerned.

Askeladd blinked and then frowned. "No, I didn't. What the fuck is going on?" He muttered to himself, scowling. "Wulf wouldn't have left us here – "

Both warriors eyed each other, concerned. Something was stinking to high heavens here, and they intended to find out just what it was!

* * *

Wulf was a part of them, no matter what. The man was Askeladd's companion since the blond's teen years; he was his faithful shadow. "He was smaller, barely half an head taller than Thorfinn, and that wasn't saying much, Usually, he was clothed in dark tunic and black trousers, and he carried around two swords he was surprisingly adept in wielding. His messy dark hair was done in haphazard braid that was covered with wolf's head of his fur pelt. His face was pale and always cleanly shaven with a pair of the most stunning green eyes set in. Oftentimes, Askeladd teased his small companion that Wulf would make for a very convincing maid if he tried. Usually, Wulf only snapped or growled at him; however if he were ever truly angry – well, Bjorn had been a witness to Askeladd running away from their irate green-eyed companion, who wielded his dual swords with ease.

If Wulf was pissed... then that meant no home – cooked meals from Wulf, and having to eat Askeladd's... cooking attempts. Both Askeladd and Bjorn avoided that fate with fervour; not that Askeladd was a bad cook, but Wulf was something else. Even Thorfinn, as wild and distrustful he had been, couldn't resist Wulf's meals.

Wulf kept them together. He was their support, especially Bjorn's, when Askeladd was too stubborn to accept the silent man's friendship. Wulf was their bridge, their sense of sanity, and their home.

Without Wulf...

* * *

Bjorn gulped. The fool had ran back to help Askeladd, knowing that there was almost no chance for him to come out alive.

Just for that, Bjorn had done something he never thought he would.

He punched Askeladd.

Yes, he was wounded, grievously so, and his vision was still wacky from that berserker rage – but when he found out – from Thorfinn, no less – he stood up and punched the son of a bitch in his ugly face.

Even if his wound worsened, it was still worth it.

Dying by Askeladd's sword... was as much mercy as it was a punishment. He had died honourably, like true warrior of Valhalla, and he punished Askeladd at the same time.

It hurt that Askeladd saw them only as a means to an end, no better than animals.

With Wulf, Askeladd's tendencies were tempered to a degree, but in that forest... even Wulf couldn't avoid Askeladd's tongue-lashing.

And yet... the fool ran back – and it was a good thing he had, otherwise Askeladd would have been as good as dead.

* * *

They buried Wulf – built him a pyre and burned his body, swords, wolf cloak and all. In Bjorn's opinion, Wulf should have been given much better funeral, but they had little time for a traditional one, so the pyre had to do.

It had been a relief when he had died. He would see Wulf again, be with Wulf again - Bjorn didn't know when his obsession with Wulf began, but he was acutely aware of it.

For Wulf, he would forsake Askeladd. For Wulf, he would kill, maim, torture, even rape if needed be. No woman held his attention as much as Wulf had. One look in those jewelled eyes, and he was done for.

* * *

He had joined Askeladd one autumn morning. True, Askeladd had charisma, wits and most importantly balls to do what was needed to be done and go where no sane man dared to tread.

But when he saw Wulf...

His first impression wasn't exactly favourable – more in style of - _what-is-that-scrawny-kid-doing-here_ – than anything else.

And the kid's choice of... _headwear_... was not exactly... _professional_. Really, a wolf's head?

* * *

However, all that vanished when he looked into those green eyes.

By _Thor_ , those eyes...

If Bjorn weren't so level – headed, he'd sell his soul to devil the moment those green eyes zeroed on him.

And really, he would sell it – the moment he saw Wulf fight.

Bjorn respected strength as any other warrior would - and Askeladd had it in spades.

But Wulf... Was a class unto himself.

Bjorn could compare him to the famous Thors, the Troll of Jomsgard – but Wulf's strength was not of a brute persuasion, but in his lethal dance with his two swords. If Bjorn hadn't seen the green – eyed man in action, he wouldn't have believed it.

Everyone – even Thorfinn - in their little group - knew better than getting in tiff with Wulf.

* * *

Bjorn turned to the Valkyre.

_Something was wrong..._

"Where is Wulf?" He repeated the question.

* * *

 _Seek you find your place with me_  
Men of iron, men of steel  
Only the brave hear the hammers ring  
In the courts of the Queens, in the halls of the Kings

Askeladd held his breath. They had to find Wulf – their little wolf – they just had to. He still had to apologize for the crass words he had spoken in that forest – and for getting Wulf killed.

Losing Wulf was one of the hardest moments in his life. The slender man followed him since they were smooth – cheeked brats, still playing with wooden swords. He had named the small boy and took care of him, and in return, Wulf became his companion and unyielding protector. Come Hell or high water, Wulf followed him. The damned bastard had some convoluted sense of honour; and one of their worse rows were over slaying Thors – Wulf took care of Thorfinn, and even taught him how to fight with blades. However, the first time Thorfinn attempted to slay Askeladd; Wulf was there and bonked the foolish lad into unconsciousness.

And that sparked Askeladd's deal with Thors' wayward son – if not out of amusement, at least to appeal to Wulf's sense of honour. Askeladd was still amused that Thorfinn was so... _close_ to Wulf.

* * *

Wulf also unofficially adopted the little brat, meaning Thorfinn had unknowingly acquired great protector, if the need ever arose.

Watching the pyre with Wulf's body burning – Askeladd gulped. He prayed to the gods that Wulf would find his peace.

From there on, Askeladd was a loose cannon. True, he joined that... princely brat, Canute, but even his great vision of Avalon, of serving King Arthur, didn't help him. What was his purpose, without having Wulf by his side, anyway?

He enjoyed pissing Wulf off; it was one of his sources of amusement. He still had the wounds from that time when he had gone too far, and Wulf bit him in the neck in their brawl.

His body heated just thinking about that particular memory.

No woman, however exquisite she was, looked lovelier than eight year old Wulf with flushed cheeks, anger-filled eyes and bloody lips snarling wordlessly at him in his rage.

Of course, but of them had their fair share of wenches in their lives - but no woman could brag that she snatched either of their hearts.

* * *

Askeladd liked being clean – but even more than that, he liked to wash with Wulf, or at least watch Wulf washing himself off.

Because both of them were men, there was no reason for anyone to think that Askeladd had any ulterior motives. And so, Askeladd was treated to the glorious sight of his companion disrobing and washing – all taut skin, wiry muscles and scars - Askeladd knew each and every one of them, from the smallest one on Wulf's left palm under his middle finger, to some of the biggest - his scarred back, because he dared to protect Askeladd from some of his father's more... rowdy friends, and his upper torso, when he came dangerously close to dying on one of their escapades, when Askeladd was still as green as grass in the art of piracy.

Yet... in Askeladd's eyes, Wulf was beautiful. Like some kind of a nymph the Romans liked to sing and tell tales about in their songs, worshipping their beauty and mystery.

And that was Wulf. His companion, almost-brother, his mystery and, in Askeladd's heart of hearts... his unrequited love.

* * *

"Come, brave warriors, Valhalla is awaiting you." The buxom brunette invited them, smiling warmly, her green eyes glittering in anticipation. "We look forward to hearing about your fights and victories." She was clothed in white gown, similar to one her redheaded friend wore. But Askeladd was deaf to her invitation.

"Not without Wulf!" He retorted coldly. "I know he died, I know he's here somewhere... so why the fuck are you hiding him?"

The Valkyre blinked. Those two were stubborn ones, all right. No amount of persuasion could deter them. She sighed.

* * *

_SKREE! SKREE!_

The harsh calls of two ravens jolted the group out of the dilemma.

The redheaded Valkyre paled. "By Thor's hammer..." She muttered. "If that's what I think it is... your little friend is either in deep trouble or has mighty protectors. "

Bjorn looked at the two vultures in awe.

Huginn and Muninn had arrived.

* * *

 _There's long boats in the harbour_  
Which arrive there every hour  
With the souls of the heroes  
Whose blood lies on the flowers  


Green eyes stared into steel gray ones. He was standing in front of the mightiest of Viking gods, and yet, he was still as impudent as ever.

Odin was tall man, in his prime seven feet tall and appropriately bulked out, with golden and chestnut streaked lion's mane of hair and beard. His chest was bare and hairless, and he wore brown pants and boots. If it were not for that... _feeling,_ Wulf would've thought that Odin was just a mere mortal.

"You shouldn't have been here, little one," The god's voice was like rumbling of a distant thunder, rolling over Wulf's skin.

They were walking at the shore – the sun was rising up, and distantly, Wulf could see new boats approaching the harbour, full of rowdy and bloodied warriors.

He looked back at the god.

"Yet I've died. " Wulf deadpanned, his scratchy voice oddly hissing in the calm morning.

Odin nodded wearily. "And yet, your seat is not yet ready for you." He sighed, stroking his beard wearily. "Thor was most displeased, but it couldn't be helped. "

Wulf was silent.

"And I believe two of your friends are causing ruckus in their search for you," Odin added, grinning slightly at the warrior's startled glance.

"What? They are here?" Wulf asked incredulously.

Odin nodded. "Askeladd and Bjorn? Yes."

* * *

Vehemently, Wulf cursed. "And Throfinn?" He asked, concerned. Thors' brat was too hard-headed and uppity, but Wulf looked after him like he would after his own son – if he ever had one.

Odin snorted. "He lives. His fate is not fulfilled yet."

Wulf exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank Odin –" He muttered out, much to the amusement of the aforementioned god.

Odin smiled indulgently at the suddenly awkward man. "Don't mention it," he replied cheerfully. Sobering, he looked at the horizon.

"Your fate is not here," He told still faintly embarrassed green – eyed man.

"In fact, you shouldn't even be here – not in this time, anyway," He continued, aware of the suddenly stiff body of his listener.

"You are to return back into your time and fulfill the task you've been given."

Wulf snarled at those words. He did not like where that was going.

Not. At. _All!_

* * *

"But I already died, " He argued. "How would I get back to somewhere I technically don't exist?"

He shuffled uncomfortably, inhaling the sharply –scented air of the sea. The wolf's pelt gave him an illusion of being half – wolf, half-man, black and silver fur gleaming in the dawning light.

Odin had to chuckle. This mortal was cunning and persistent, two traits that Loki would have a heyday over, if the two of them ever met.

"Let us not worry about that, little one," He reassured his young companion, amused twinkle in his eyes.

They walked some time in silence.

"So I have to go back," Wulf concluded with a heavy sigh. Odin nodded mutely.

"May I... at least see them?" Wulf asked hesitantly. This time, Odin had to hide a smile. "Later. For now, I have a special someone who wants to see you."

* * *

Wulf blinked, baffled with the god's secrecy. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him tense.

"Hello, Wulf." That voice!

Slowly, Wulf turned. "Thors." He acknowledged the tall, dark – haired and dark – eyed man cautiously.

Thors smiled; his face transforming from a stern visage to a more friendly one. "I wanted to meet you," He explained softly. "I was watching you – and Thorfinn," he ended awkwardly. "Thank you for protecting and teaching him."

Snorting, Wulf dismissed the thanks. "The brat could've done just fine on his own," he grumbled out. "I only straightened some kinks out of his fighting.

At that, Thors snorted incredulously. " _Straightened_ out? Wulf, you basically _created_ a whole new style of fighting – and you _adapted_ it for Thorfinn, when you could've left him with daggers and some ruddy hints!" He exclaimed, incredulous at Wulf dismissal.

Wulf shrugged. "Well, yes," He mumbled out. "It pained my eyes, watching him flail around like a goose with its head cut off anyway," He ended sourly, making both god and mortal chuckle in amusement.

"I would like to fight you someday," Thors told Wulf fondly, a small grin on his face. "To find out how you differ from that big lug, Thorkell."

Wulf snorted. "Tell him he owes me a fight," He told the man flippantly. "The ass insulted my swords." Thors nodded. "Will do," He nodded impishly. "But you owe me one."

Sighing, Wulf nodded. "Right, right," He waved at the man. "Greet Thorfinn for me, when he gets here, will you?"

Thors nodded, his face solemn. "Will do, Wulf. Come back soon." He turned around and departed for the main hall, with two pairs of eyes looking at his back.

* * *

"You've made a friend out of him, "Odin remarked softly. Wulf sighed, his green eyes distant. "I only did what I wished my father would for me," He pointed out silently. Odin's eyes narrowed at Wulf's cryptic answer. Wulf's life hadn't been pleasant by any stretch of imagination, not even before he appeared in this time.

Because of those unusual circumstances, Odin knew about Wulf's life. How could he not, what with Freya's fuming over those relatives of his.

He understood prejudice – at least to some degree, as he was one God that represented magical side in the... scheme of things, so to say.

The... mishap, which sent Wulf in his time, was somewhat of a blessing in disguise for the green-eyed man. True, there was bloodshed and violence, and more often than not, Wulf's life hung on thin line, just a hair's breadth from death, and yet, Wulf survived time and again.

Odin was loath to send the young one back in his own time, if not for his fondness for the man, then because Thor's and Freya's whining, which would undoubtedly ensue, even if the two of them knew it was an unavoidable course. Nobody went against the Fates, after all... not even gods.

At least he could let Wulf say goodbye to his friends.

* * *

 _And this heaven is the home_  
Of every man who loves his sword  
And he uses it for freedom  
To preach the word of Thor

_SKREE! SKREE!_

Wulf winced at the sound. The ravens were uncomfortably loud, and from the looks, they were bigger than ordinary species.

"They are here, "Odin muttered. "I will give you some time before sending you off." He nodded to Wulf curtly, his eyes a little... soft? As soon as Wulf blinked, the god vanished out of his sight.

* * *

"Wulf!" He heard Askeladd's call. Two pairs of quick steps made him turn around, smiling slightly at his two friends.

... Bjorn, coming here, he could understand. Wulf frowned But Askeladd? Wasn't the old bastard way too cunning and stubborn to die?

He found himself in the blond man's bear hug, inhaling Askeladd's unique scent of iron, leather and stale sweat.

"You fucking _idiot,_ " He heard Askeladd's mumble in his wolf's pelt. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you go with them?"

Green eyes blinked. Askeladd's voice was... Broken? Hoarse and full of grief and anger. Not even when Askeladd's mother died, Wulf heard Askeladd speak with such amount of grief and anguish in his voice.

"I promised to protect you, not the bratling," Wulf's words were muffled within that iron armour Askeladd was so fond of wearing.

Askeladd barked out a harsh laugh. " _Hah!_ Always stubborn to the end, eh, Wulf?" He loosened his embrace to look at the green-eyed man.

Quirking a small smile, his sharp gray eyes softened just a bit. "You haven't changed a bit," Askeladd muttered to the caped man fondly.

Wulf quirked a dry eyebrow. "And I see you've gotten senile" He snarked back.

Askeladd flinched at the accusation.

* * *

Wulf just had that presence... and ability to make Askeladd second-guessing his decisions. It was a good thing that Wulf did so, but right now, Wulf's small quip reminded Askeladd of his... little speech in that Thor – forsaken forest.

"I'm sorry." He muttered out, lowering his head remorsefully.

Wulf stared at the man. Askeladd never, _ever_ apologized... not sincerely, anyway. Oh, he _did_ apologize, if they were in a pinch, shrewd diplomat that he was, but... even Wulf had to be content only with some gesture on Askeladd's part if the man wanted to apologize for some stupid stunt that hurt Wulf in some way.

And this... was the first time Askeladd apologized to Wulf, face-to-face, and truthfully, Wulf wanted to be mad at the selfish bastard, but with Askeladd looking like some kind of half-demented kicked puppy...

He swallowed. "Quit doing that stupid face, idiot," He rebuked Askeladd gruffly. "It makes me queasy and I don't intend to listen to your whining how much it hurts if it becomes stuck like this."

Askeladd's hurt and surprised face transformed into one of tentative hope. "Wulf...?" He asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Wulf snorted. "Just don't do it again," He commented, shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably.

* * *

He looked at Bjorn. The silent warrior watched the reunion of the two friends stonily, even if his heart was singing with happiness of having found Wulf.

Askeladd, realising what Wulf wanted, let him go, smirking.

The moment Wulf was free, he was hugged again within an inch of his life by tall, silent bodyguard that burrowed his nose into Wulf's fur – covered head.

* * *

Smiling slightly, Wulf embraced strong warrior, noting the faint tremors in his wide frame. "I'm here, Bjorn," He told the man quietly. Bjorn only hugged him tighter, assaulting Wulf's sensitive nose with his scent – fire and ashes and crisp winter and his own unique scent.

"Wulf..." Bjorn muttered out softly. In that moment, nothing else mattered, only Wulf, only his scent and body and him being alive... err... dead, but the fact was, Wulf was _here_. Closing his eyes, he inhaled Wulf's scent – wolf's fur, leather and Wulf's sweat and the ever present hint of iron.

* * *

Askeladd felt a faint spike of jealously at the sight, but he ruthlessly beaten it down. If anyone, Bjorn had the greater right to be close to Wulf, what with them being his unofficial bodyguards and each other's friends. Sometimes, he envied Bjorn Wulf's company. It irked him, watching them being so close to each other when they were eating or discussing the plans... because even if Wulf was the most fucking dense idiot in the matters of love, Askeladd could see Bjorn's attraction to the green-eyed man like he could see sun on the cloudless sky. True, Bjorn was discreet, and most of people wouldn't even known that little tidbit - but Askeladd wasn't most of people. So he tortured himself with watching them – and the last scene drove him to that... jealously episode in the forest, thus inadvertedly killing Wulf.

He didn't expect Bjorn punching the living daylights out of him – it hurt like nobody's business, by the way – but neither did he retaliate. Besides, he felt he deserved that little love-tap Bjorn gave him.

Bjorn's eyes were desperate – full of grief and shattered hopes and desolation – just like Askeladd's own were. And it was – for Bjorn – a mercy killing, to fall under Askeladd's sword, to join Wulf wherever the green-eyed man may be.

Askeladd... envied him.

* * *

"Let's go to the Hall, shall, we?" Askeladd asked with a faked cheer.

That separated the pair, Wulf being unusually sombre.

"I can't." Wulf answered softly.

That froze both of the warriors on their spots. "You _can't?_ " Bjorn parroted dumbly. Wulf ducked his head, abashed.

"There's no place for me yet." He explained cryptically.

Askeladd's eyes narrowed. "What have you done this time, Wulf?" He growled out, peeved.

"It's more like what he didn't do," Odin's voice startled the group.

This time, he had on his cloak and pointy hat.

Bjorn pushed Wulf behind his back gently. "Odin," he acknowledged the god, his voice soft and filled with wonder.

Askeladd sighed. "And that is?" He asked curtly. Currently, he was peeved because they were interrupted and unpleasantly surprised with the news of Wulf's imminent departure.

* * *

Odin looked at the oddball ragtag group.

Wulf was the smallest and currently between two protective friends – Odin wondered whether Wulf knew about his friends'... feelings toward him. Judging by his cluelessness, he didn't.

Askeladd was clearly the clever one out of the bunch, the leader, and Bjorn was human juggernaut, what with that berserker mode of his. If the situation wasn't so serious, Odin would have smiled at the unconscious protectiveness the two warriors unintentionally displayed to him.

He sighed. Stormy gray eyes looked into steel gray ones. "Wulf is not from your time," He said bluntly. "He has to return back to where he came from –"

He sighed wearily at Askeladd's look of dawning horror upon his face.

* * *

"He's from the future, isn't he?" Askeladd whispered, feeling sick. It could be the only reason for Wulf's strange clothes, strange speech and...

Belatedly, he felt Wulf tense. "Don't want to. " The man grated out, his voice hoarse. "Have to..."

* * *

Bjorn's hands clenched in hard fists. He should have felt betrayed that Wulf omitted this little tidbit from him but he was more concerned about the green-eyed man himself. And judging by Askeladd's behaviour, future wasn't exactly a nice place to be. He felt... helpless and cheated. Helpless that he couldn't protect Wulf, and cheated because their reunion was so short.

Odin sighed. "Wulf was never meant to come here," His voice was heavy, grating on the nerves of the three Vikings. "He was meant to stay in his own time and go on with his life. However, that night changed it all." Both Askeladd and Bjorn felt Wulf's shudder against them.

"Somehow, Wulf fell through the time window and landed in this time," Odin continued slowly. "You know the story from here on, Askeladd," He smiled at the frowning blond wearily. "But the fact is, he doesn't belong here, and he has to return to his time."

* * *

"You are not telling us something." Surprisingly, it was Bjorn who spoke out, Odin grimaced. "Yes," He admitted gruffly. "Wulf is bound to prophecy. Before they were born, there was a Dark Lord - a man who used his magic for evil, named Voldemort. He terrorised other magic users, and it had gotten so far that the Fates had to intervene. Thus, the prophecy was told, that the only one who could kill Voldemort – would be born.

"And that is Wulf," Askeladd surmised with soft, thoughtful voice, his brain already strategizing. Odin nodded, his mouth quirking upward at Askeladd's quick deduction. "Exactly. However, two others fit the prophecy's parameters, and sadly, Wulf's brother was mistaken for saviour, and Wulf was carted off to his relatives."

* * *

 **" _WHAT!"_ ** Bjorn bellowed out, furious. Askeladd was no better. In fact, he was even worse, having to grow up as a slave – but for _Wulf_ to be subjected to that _swine_ of his family -

Wulf cringed. Odin's narration brought forward a slew of unpleasant memories for him, the ones he didn't like to remember much. He hated red hair and blurry recollections of his... family. And having confirmed that they were still alive... It hurt worse than anything.

"So he has to save their ungrateful arses now, does he?" Askeladd asked scathingly. "The same bastards that send him to those monsters who butchered his back so badly that I barely kept him alive? _Fuck_ , no, find some other poor sod for the job. You ain't getting Wulf, no matter what."

* * *

 **" _ENOUGH!"_** Odin's voice boomed out, making the incensed duo instinctively drop on their knees. For a time, they forgot they were conversing with a God of all things - and to piss off Odin was, even by Thor's measure – a foolhardy thing to do.

"Forgive us, Lord Odin," Askeladd managed to get out between his gritted teeth. "But I just can't agree with that."

Sighing, Odin scratched his beard. "I understand, Askeladd. However, even I have bound hands in this – not even Gods can escape their Fate. " He muttered out wearily.

"I called you here to see him one last time before I send him back to where he belongs." He rebuked the kneeling duo gruffly. Yet, even if their heads were bowed in respect, Odin had no doubt he was subject of some unrepentant glares – even if indirectly.

* * *

Green eyes stared at Odin emotionlessly. Wulf was happy that his friends were so... understanding, but he was also annoyed that he had to go back. He still didn't know how they died – and he still had to ream out Askeladd for whatever stupidity the stubborn ass had done after Wulf's death.

The sun was warming his face, and small breeze ruffled his cloak. Even if he was armoured, he still felt terribly vulnerable at the thought of returning back to... _them._

He didn't remember future much – it was like some kind of a distant nightmare he would be happy never to relive again.

And... he would miss them. Even that oaf Thorkell. Speaking of Thorkell, that bastard owed him a good old fight because he mocked his swords. _'Just because that ox was swinging around his axes like toothpicks...'._ Wulf growled in his mind.

He touched them on their shoulders. "Will miss you." Wulf's voice was a soft rasp. His throat hurt with emotions.

* * *

Slowly, both Askeladd and Bjorn stood up, turning to Wulf.

"Hell, no. We'll go with you." Askeladd growled out, staring at the slender form of his friend.

Ignoring Odin's spluttering, Bjorn nodded, light brown, almost amber eyes shining with determination. "You're stuck with us, Wulf," He drawled out, a half-smirk on his face.

Facepalming, Odin groaned. "But it's only Wulf – " He tried to reason with the stubborn duo.

"Send us along, " Askeladd began, with a small smile on his face. "Or we'll wreak havoc upon Valhalla until you do."

Dread filled Odin at hearing the H –word.

"Did I hear Havoc?" A silky voice interrupted.

This time, Odin grimaced out for real.

"Loki." He acknowledged the intruder flatly.

* * *

He was answered with a devious chuckle.

Fox-like eyes looked at the one who summoned him. " _Ahhh_... Askeladd, you old dog, " Loki practically sing-songed the man's name. "You caused some _lovely_ chaos and disorder in your life. Now, what am I hearing, about you wanting to follow some little wolf?"

Askeladd smirked. "Wulf has to return to his time, to fulfil prophecy. I don't intend to sit on my ass here and doing nothing while he has all the fun, so send me with him."

"And me," Interjected Bjorn.

Loki eyed Bjorn speculatively. "Hum... A potential for chaos," he mused to himself softly. He conjured a ball of blue fire, as a mischievous smile grew on his face.

"Odie – "

" – _Don't_ call me _Odie!"_ Odin barked up, annoyed. Loki mock-pouted. "But it suits you so well, _Odie,_ " He whined. "Why don't you send them with little wolf? As much as I would enjoy the chaos those two would wreak upon Valhalla, they would be much more useful in future." Loki hummed a small ditty to himself, red eyes slit in pleasure at the possibilities of mischief.

Odin exhaled a put-upon sigh. "It's not allowed," He patiently explained to the other god.

Loki's eyes opened abruptly. "You misunderstood me," He spoke out, his voice serious, and the three mortals shuddered with the force of his red-eyed glare. "Send them along little wolf... _or I will."_

Odin made a sound that was half whine and half groan. Loki was absolutely serious... and that did not bode well.

* * *

They stood in front of the two gods – Odin with his mighty body, clad in deerskin pants and boots with scruffy cloak and pointy hat – and Loki all red and white, red eyes, hair and beard, with white skin, clothed in red tunic and black pants and boots.

Odin sighed. "I will send you back, " He instructed gruffly. "And you will be the age you died at. "

"And our weapons and clothes?" Askeladd asked curiously.

"Will be with you," Odin glared at Askeladd half-heartedly.

Loki chuckled. "Ah... and my gift for cute little mischief makers," The red-eyed man purred out silkily. He threw two necklaces to Wulf who caught them effortlessly.

"Put them on their necks," Loki commanded.

Wulf blinked. The necklaces looked more like dog tags, but instead of Latin scribes, the runes were inscribed. Nodding sharply, Wulf did just so – The first necklace, he hung around Askeladd's neck, and the other, he put around Bjorn's neck.

"Nobody could see them or get them off," Loki explained briskly. "It has a couple of other surprises, but I trust you will find them on your own... eventually. "

"Thank you, Lord Loki," Wulf spoke out slowly, as he bowed shallowly to the unpredictable deity.

"Psssh." Loki waved him off. "Call me Loki, little wolf," He winked at Wulf, much to the disgruntlement of Askeladd and Bjorn.

"And cause some mischief for me, will you?"

Wulf barked a laugh at the impish request. "Will do." His green eyes sparkled in amusement.

Loki smirked. "See ya around, little wolf." As soon as he spoke those words, Wulf's eyesight darkened and his senses were thrown in vertigo.

Then, they vanished, in brilliant white light.

 _You can come to Valhalla in your own time_  
Come to Valhalla seek and you will find Valhalla  
Come to Valhalla in your own time  
Come to Valhalla seek and you will find Valhalla

* * *

_** /The End/Owari/ ** _ _  
_


End file.
